Drinking Games
by abbyfillion22
Summary: No power, pouring rain, a few candles, a roaring fire, and a half dozen shots equals a whole lot of fun with our favorite couple. Castle and Beckett play a little Truth or Dare with a twist.


**Disclaimer: I know nothing about baseball or the science of rainclouds and have limited knowledge of alcohol, being the underage citizen that I am. DO NOT TRY THIS AT HOME: Binge drinking is dangerous. DRINK RESPONSIBLY. NEVER DRINK AND DRIVE. GO VOTE FOR CASTLE FOR PEOPLE'S CHOICE AWARDS.**

* * *

Another flash of lightning cut across the room like a knife, accompanied by a rumbling boom that shook the entire loft. The crimson curtains were drawn over the windows and the smell of greasy food filled the proximity.

Castle and Beckett sat shoulder-to-shoulder on the vermillion couch, a Domino's pizza box open on the coffee table in front of them along with a dozen wings. They took turns taking sips from the same Coor's Lite can as they watched the Yankee's game from the edges of their seats.

Beckett had just spent the entire first 8 innings explaining the basics of the game to her fiancé, pointing out the best players and their stats. It was the bottom of the ninth and the Yankees were tied with the Braves, 7-7. The bases were loaded and the Yankees just needed one good hit to win the home game. Unfortunately, there were two outs already and the batter had two strikes. "This last pitch will make or break the game," Beckett said anxiously, jiggling her knee and gripping the aluminum can, nearly crushing it in its grip.

Castle tried to match her enthusiasm although he wasn't quite sure what was happening; only that Beckett was nervous about it. He wasn't much of a sports fan, but the suspense was fantastic so he went along with it. He reached towards the pizza box for another slice, only to have Kate slap his hand away.

"How can you be eating at a time like this?!" she shouted incredulously, her eyes glued to the television. "This isn't any time to be eating!"

Castle sat back, his pride wounded. The Yankees had called a time-out and there was a quick Geico commercial break before the game came back on.

Castle chuckled at the talking pig on the TV.

Kate gripped his arm as the players took the field once more. "Okay, Castle, this is it. If the Yankees win, they'll go to the playoffs!" She radiated excitement as the Braves pitcher set.

Lightening pierced the air and rain pounded against the windows, simply bucketing outside.

Castle gingerly took the beer can from Kate and set it on the floor. If the Yankees won, he knew there would be a spill. She didn't even notice that the can was gone, only kept holding onto air.

The pitcher looked left, then right, but all players were on base.

Thunder vibrated the floor beneath their feet. Castle was surprised that it wasn't raining at the Yankee stadium. It wasn't that far from where they lived but weather could be strange like that. As he was contemplating the science behind rainclouds and the locality of storms, the Braves pitcher drew his arm back and threw the ball at a breathtaking speed.

All of New York went quiet as the white and red streak came hurdling towards the batter who swung and-

_**BOOOOOOOOOM**_

The power went out and they were left in utter darkness.

"Noooooo!" they screamed at the TV.

Castle leapt off of the couch and dove for the flatscreen, pounding on the dark power button in vain.

"No, no, no, no, no," Kate muttered, holding her face in her hands. "This cannot be happening."

Castle slammed his hand into the wall in frustration. "This is awful! Who won? Who the hell won, Beckett?!" he said dramatically into the dark.

"How the hell should I know, Castle?" she cried, digging her phone out from her back pocket and checking MLB's website, her face eerily illuminated by the screen. "Ugh, it's not posted yet!"

Castle frowned and carefully picked his way towards the kitchen, swearing when he stubbed his toe on a chair corner.

Kate took a deep breath to calm down. "Doesn't your building have a backup generator?"

"Apparently not," Castle whispered. Something about the dark made it seem appropriate to remain quiet for some reason. He blindly felt his way to the cabinets where he found two dozen small white candles and matches. He brought them back to the living room and scattered them around the floor before lighting them.

"This sucks," he breathed, as he blew out the match. "I gots to know, Beckett!"

"Yeah, me too!" she said, sharing in his frustration.

He threw himself onto the couch next to her and dragged the pizza box onto his lap. He took an enormous bite of Meatlover's and chewed with an angry frown.

Beckett took the box from him and closed it. "Sweetie, don't eat your feelings."

Castle pouted and handed her the last half of his slice which she finished off for both of their benefits. He stood up, brushed himself off, and went back into the kitchen.

Moments later, he returned with a large bottle of vodka in his hand and two shot glasses.

"What are you doing?" Kate asked, sensing trouble.

She watched as Castle flipped the switch next to the gas fireplace and it immediately roared to life. He took the big red blanket from the sofa and spread it out in front of the hearth, setting the alcohol and glasses on top. He sat down with finality and crossed his legs, looking at her and patting the empty spot next to him.

She laughed and joined him on the floor, surrounded by the tiny flickering candles. "You are such a romantic."

He shrugged and grinned, his blue eyes flashing mischievously. "Too bad we're fresh out of that red wine you favor so dearly."

"Yeah, that is a shame," she said, unscrewing the black lid and pouring them both a half shot. She knocked it back with ease and went for another. "So what do you want to do?"

Castle sipped his shot. "We could read."

Beckett laughed at his dainty manner of alcohol consumption. "For Christ's sake, Rick, it's not a fucking tea party." She showed him how it's done, draining her glass again.

He mimed her, but ended up sputtering, the drink burning his throat. "I don't hold my drink as well as you," he said defensively, wiping his lips.

She poured him another one and this time, he drains it with one gulp. "Thata boy, Ricky," she said, patting him on the back as he grimaced.

Castle tilted his head. "It's sexy when you call me Ricky."

"I know," she chirped, "that's why I do it."

"Haha," he chuckled, "_'do it'_."

She smacked him playfully across the arm and poured them both a third round, this time spilling a few drops of liquid onto the blanket. "You are such a child."

"You know you love it."

The storm had yet to pass and they accepted that the electricity wouldn't be back on anytime soon. They stared into the blazing fire, feeling the alcohol coursing through their systems.

"Wanna play a drinking game?" Beckett asked, after becoming bored of looking at the element in front of them.

Castle sat up straighter and grabbed his glass. "Always. What did you have in mind?"

"How about Truth of Dare: Shots?"

He rubbed his hands together excitedly as Beckett picked up her vodka. "Fantastic. You go first."

"Okay," she said, sweeping her hair away from her face. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

Beckett thought for a moment. "I dare you to text Esposito that you have diarrhea."

Castle frowned as he removed his phone from his pocket and typed out the message. "You are evil, Beckett, you know that?" he showed her the screen before hitting send.

"I know," she said cheerfully, not even with the slightest remorse. "Your turn."

Esposito replied with a one-word text:

**Dude.**

Castle tossed his phone up onto the couch and turned back to her. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to put out one of the candles using your fingers," he responded immediately.

She gave him a sultry look before replying with a confident, "Cake," and reaching for the nearest candle. She licked the tip of her forefinger seductively before doing the same to her thumb and pressing her fingers to the flame, stifling it of oxygen.

Castle swallowed hard and looked away.

"Truth or dare?" she asked, waving her burning fingers in the air too cool the tender skin.

"Truth."

She tapped her nail against her chin, contemplating a good question that she wouldn't normally have the pretence to ask. Feeling bold from the combination of the shots and the thrill of the game, she asked, "Where was the weirdest place you had sex?"

"Ever?"

"Ever."

He had to think about it for a long while for there had been many in his past. "There was this club… no the church pew… no wait! Interrogation room! Final answer: Interrogation room."

Beckett narrowed her eyes. "That was with me."

"So?"

"And that was the weirdest?"

"It was certainly the _hottest_." He wiggled his eyebrows. "Remember? When you did that thing with the-"

"Yes," she said quickly, "I remember, Castle, I was there."

"You're blushing," he chided, never one to miss a chance to embarrass her. "I always knew you were a beast in the interrogation room."

Beckett turned to the side, heat creeping up her neck and warming her cheeks. "Your turn."

Absolutely loving the game, he asked, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

He frowned. "Are you going to choose dare for every one?"

"I can if I want but I won't," she responded. "Dare."

"Okay," he said, deciding to step it up from his last turn. The candle thing was far too easy. "I dare you to take your clothes off and streak across the street."

Beckett downed her shot.

"Chicken," Castle teased.

"No," she retorted, "I just don't want my mug shot in tomorrow's paper for indecent exposure."

"Ah, I can imagine the headlines," Castle sighs, looking off into the middle distance.

She punched him in the arm before refilling the glass. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to go lick the toilet seat."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

He drained his glass.

"Germaphobe."

"Chicken," Castle said. "Truth or dare?"

She cocked her head and threw him for a loop. "Truth."

"Have you ever been with a woman?"

Beckett had to admit that it was a very good question. She rewarded him with the honest truth. "Yes."

Castle blinked rapidly, his mouth going dry. "What was it like?"

"Hot," she teased, knowing what this information would do to him.

His jaw hit the floor. "Really? Who? What? When?" he stammered.

She scooted closer to him and said quietly, "It was in my twenties-"

"Early or late?"

"Late."

"Damn," he whistled, realizing that it wasn't that long ago.

"It was right after we caught another lead on my mom's case," she continued. "And another dead end. I went to the bar and sat next to a beautiful girl with long brown hair who bought me a drink. We got to talking and the next thing I knew, we were back at my place. It was like an all out battle for dominance."

"Who won?"

"She did."

"Damn."

"So we wound up on my couch and she was pinning me down and doing all of these crazy things even I hadn't heard about then." She sheepishly pushed her hair behind her ear and stared at the floor.

Castle realized he wasn't breathing and quickly gasped for air. "So she was… good… then?"

She smirked. "I think your turn is up."

He gave her the puppy dog eyes.

Beckett rolled her eyes. "Fine, but you have to take another shot for every freebee."

He gladly complied, downing his fourth drink. "Was she good?"

"She was… flexible."

"That wasn't my question."

"Yes. She was good, Castle. But not as good as you," she assured him. "And I'm into men, if you haven't noticed by now."

He coughed, trying to wipe that very hot image from his mind as he took another shot. "Did you like it?"

Beckett took a drink herself. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare me, baby," he slurred.

"I dare you to go ask the neighbors for a condom."

"Aw, c'mon, Beckett!" he whined. "I have to ask old Mrs. May for a _condom_?"

She gave him a challenging smile. "If she's your neighbor."

Castle reluctantly stood and exited the apartment with a sour expression.

She could hear his footsteps receding down the hall, stopping at the nearest door and knocking. She was appalled that he had complied, and not taken the easy and more dignified route of just drinking another shot. Although, she figured he couldn't hold too much more alcohol.

There's a few seconds of chatter followed by an "ouch" and a door slam.

Castle came shuffling back into the loft, his head hung.

Beckett bit her lip. "How'd it go?"

Castle tiptoed over the field of candles and sat back down on the blanket. "She hit me with her cane, called me a horndog, and slammed the door in my face."

Beckett stifled a giggle. "She hit you with her cane? Mrs. May hit you with her cane?!"

Castle nodded.

"Where?"

He pointed to his thigh and she leaned over to kiss it better.

His smile returned. "Actually, she hit me here too," he pointed to his crotch.

Beckett kissed him on the lips instead. "Old Mrs. May is right, you _are_ a horndog."

He rubbed his eyes and groaned, feeling the effects of the drinks setting in. "I'll never be able to face her again. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who would you rather have a threesome with, Esposito or Ryan?"

She glared at him, raising the shot to her lips then lowering it again. "Ryan," she decided after some debate.

He seemed surprised by her answer. "Really? I thought you would go for Javi, him being the strong Special Forces guy that he is."

Kate shook her head. "That's too many alphas in one bed."

"Ohhhh," he realized, "that's right."

She smirked. "All right, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Beckett's expression became serious and she looked down, picking at the red threads frayed at the edge of the blanket. Her hand inched forwards and found his. "Why did your other two marriages fail?"

His joking smile faded at the complete U-turn in conversation. "Oh." He said quietly, picking up his glass.

Her frown deepened and she looked away, disappointed in him. Hurt by the fact that he wouldn't share this small, yet significant detail about him.

He placed the full glass inside of her empty one and replied, "I didn't love them."

She met his eye, her pulse quickening.

Castle sat up a little straighter. "I thought I loved them at the time. It's only now that I realize that it wasn't love, only a… familiarity with each other, a comfort," he paused, his speech oddly clear for how drunk he was. "I had no idea what love felt like until I met you."

Beckett leaned in closer, holding on to every word. "So what made you end it if you thought it was love?"

He sighed. "With Meredith, it was sort of what was expected, what was appropriate, after I found out she was pregnant. I was so young, I didn't know any better."

She figured this was the reason, but was still surprised by the confession.

"I knew for a few months that she was cheating," he continued, "and I didn't care. I let her go for months before I confronted her about it. And even then, it was only because I couldn't ignore it any longer, everyone knew.

"Gina was a different story. When I was with her, I was looking for someone, anyone, who could fill the shoes of mother for Alexis. But in the end, I knew I didn't love her so I kept pushing her away. I kept pushing and pushing until she couldn't take it anymore and she left," he forced a laugh. "A loveless marriage from the start; doomed to fail." He looked straight at her when he said. "But I know it's going to be different this time."

"Why?"

"Because I love you."

"I love you too." She leaned over and kissed him again. "Thank you."

He gave her a questioning look.

"For telling me."

Castle kissed her back, this time, letting his lips linger for a longer span of time before breaking away. "Always. Truth or dare?"

She was momentarily confused before recognizing they were still playing a game. "Truth."

"What, are you afraid of dares now?" He tapped his chin thoughtfully, looking to pull the subject to a lighter side. "How many men have you slept with?"

Beckett didn't need to count before replying, "13."

"13? Including me?"

"Including you," she confirmed. "lucky number 13."

The lights flickered on and there was a click as the heat began flowing through the vents. They were almost disappointed when it happened, but immediately elated to find out that the Yankees won.

Kate reached for her phone to watch the replays, but Castle took it and tossed it onto the couch with his. He got up, crossed the room in a few long strides, and shut the lights back off before sitting in front of the fireplace again.

"I was having too much fun," he explained, refilling her glass. "Where were we?"

The rain had finally slowed down to a drizzle and there were long minutes between each rumble. The tiny candles were burning low, flickering out one by one. Soon, they would be out of light and whiskey.

She smiled, glad that Castle was the one to suggest continuing the game. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you want to fuck me as much as I want to fuck you?"

"No."

"No?" she said, taken aback. The only reason he ever turned down sex was because of a ghost curse.

He smirked. "There's no possible way you could want to fuck me as much as I want to fuck you right now. After all those truths, there's no possible way," he said, recalling all of her confessions. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to take your clothes off."

She casted him a sultry grin as she pulled her sweater up over her head and peeled her jeans off. "I dare you to take your clothes off too."

He did, his shirt and pants joining hers on the couch. "I dare you to talk dirty to me."

Beckett leaned towards him, putting her mouth directly at his ear, her hot breath making his entire body tingle as she whispered what she wanted to do to him in her sexiest bedroom voice.

She sat back on her elbows, her red-painted toes tapping the mantle before the fire as he stared in awe.

"I dare you to kiss me."

And so he did.

"I dare you to touch me."

And so she did.

"I dare you to make love to me."

And so they did.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: You can thank my health teacher for that handy dandy disclaimer at the top. She taught us all about alcohol today.**


End file.
